


I Pray by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Ace of Base, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's thoughts about Jim.<br/>This story is a sequel to Into The Night Of Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pray by DonnaR

##  I Pray

by DonnaR

Disclaimer: Credit to Pet Fly, UPN and anyone else that Sentinel belongs to. I don't own them, just borrowing them a little bit. I also used some of Ace of Base's lyrics from her CD, "Cruel Summer" off their webpage, <http://www.aceofbase.net/songs/hd.htm>

Notes: I got the idea for this story after constantly listening to the new Ace of Base's CD, "Cruel Summer". I started noticing how their songs, in a certain order, told a story. They just screamed Jim and Blair. I'd like to thank my wonderful Internet friend, Isabel Tan for beta'ing this story, as well as K'Kathy. As well as a deep love for Ace of Base, she also has been cheering me up through some troubling times. This series is strictly for her. I hope this makes up for the crummy life she's had lately. 

* * *

  
I Pray  
by DonnaR  
  
  
I Pray, by Ace of Base  
  
When I was young I dreamed about  
oh so many places  
when I was young I never thought I'd be afraid  
the years go by and with it comes  
oh so many changes, you know what I mean  
  
I pray there's another day, sunshine on the morning water  
what a day was yesterday,  
hmm, I pray there will be an answer  
I pray  
  
and in my youth I realized nothing lasts forever  
I find myself remembering those happy days  
follow me and I'll show you all the colours of the rainbow  
you know what I mean  
  
I pray there's another day, sunshine on the morning water  
what a day was yesterday, hmm  
I pray there will be an answer, I pray  
  
don't wait, don't be late, you don't have a second left to hesitate  
walk, talk, do it all, nothing you can do will break the fall  
  
turn and turn, tell me what are you seeing  
clear your mind, if you want to be free, be there  
turn around expectations, say good-bye to complications  
be there, be there  
I pray there's another day  
sunshine on the morning water  
what a day was yesterday, hmm  
I pray there will be an answer  
I pray  
  
I pray there's another day  
I pray there will be an answer  
I pray  
  


* * *

I pray there will be an answer. Jim, please be there.  
  
It's taken me a year, but I've learned my lesson. I can't live without you. I wake up at night and you're nowhere near me. I'm scared and frightened, because my beloved Blessed Protector isn't there anymore.  
  
In the rain last night, I made my decision. I've got to tell you. I have to tell you I love you. Hell, what's the worst you can do? I've already been kicked out of the loft. I've already lost a year of being with you. Because of stupidity, because of fear, because of society, because of life in general, we lost each other. Now, I've got to find my way back.  
  
Hmm, maybe I can step back into the just friends routine we pulled for three years? Nah, that won't work. I'm too in love with you for that to work very long. Maybe, I can pull that smile out that always seemed to turn you into a puddle. I used to be able to get away with anything using that smile on you. No, better not. I don't know how you'll react to it after nothing for a year.  
  
Damn, I've got to think of something. What would Mom do? Uh-oh, better not try that line of reasoning. If there's one person, on the face of this earth, who doesn't want commitments, it's her all right. And she's the last one to want me to commit to a cop.  
  
Well, I'd better think of something. If I don't, I stand a chance of losing you again. As a child, I always knew that nothing would last forever. I used to dream that I could travel, see the world, go to all these different places. But when I did, I lost the ability to stay in one place. Oh, so many changes have occurred to me since I met you. From the first, I stayed in one place, never worrying about being kicked out. You changed me for the better. I should have remembered that, and stayed. I could have won you if I'd tried. I was too afraid of getting what I've always wanted. YOU.  
  
Now, I find myself remembering those happy days, helping you with the never-ending murders occurring in Cascade for Major Crimes to handle. All I want to do is show you how to find the end of the rainbow. I want to be the everything in your happily ever after.  
  
My mind is telling me to don't wait, don't be late for the appointment with destiny. I don't have a second to waste calling you and telling you I love you. We can do it. Nothing will ever break us apart again.  
  
Jim, clear that mind of yours of all the depressing things we experience in life. Remember the good things. Turn around the expectations that other people have of you. Get rid of the thoughts you have about the complications a relationship like ours would have. Together, we can overcome them.  
  
Dialing, I wait, I hope. Sunshine in the air, a blue night outside, yesterdays memories in my mind, what a day was our yesterdays and yet,  
  
I Pray, I Pray there will be an answer.  
  
The end  
  


* * *

Description:  
"I pray, there's another way....".an angrier angle from Ace Of Base, with a stingy electric guitar up front contrasting with soulful vocals. Another AOB introspective / retrospective about their experiences so far being "under (constant) pressure" to come up with the goods... This song is a joint effort by Ulf and John Ballard and produced by Ulf with Charles Fisher assisted by Stonestream. The final mix is due to Chris Lord-Alge.  
  
Words from the band:  
I always dreamed to combine pop and gospel. The idea was borne after a forty hour session in the recording studio. It was fantastic listening to the 35 people of the choir in the studio  
-Buddha  
  



End file.
